Beasts of Prey
A clinic Dulmacher, Fish tries by all means to escape when she tries to leave she gets caught up by the "Catcher" that threatens to want kill her if she still dares to highlight once. [Wayne mansion], Jim visits Bruce and asked him if he and Alfred have lied about "the incident" happened before. Bruce replied no, what worries Jim who told him he does not have to meler of Alfred business and that it is too dangerous. In DPCG, Gordon is given a "mission" by Moore officer. He asks her to solve the murder of a young woman. By James joined Leslie wishing to take a peek at the case. She gives him some tips to resolve this matter. In the basement of the clinic Dulmacher, Fish joined Kelly announcing that she has a plan to escape. In Wayne Manor, Alfred explains to Bruce that he wants to find Reginald to kill him. But while Bruce worries Alfred presses his hand against his stomach for out full of blood ... What worries the young man. In a bar, Oswald attempts to negotiate the purchase of the place but the owner, Lidia does not want it. He said he will do anything to get it. He and Lidia will find an arrangement ... It must prevent the granddaughter of Antonia the owner to continue to go out with a man "dangerux". In DPCG, Bullock tries to echo Gordon not to take the survey, but Ed arrives and gives the clues and information Gordon about the investigation. It asks Ed to fetch a missing index. So Ed part Bullock continues to lecture Gordon cares and just wants to be helped by his teammate. At the clinic of Dr. Dulmacher, in the basement, Fish persuade prisoners to flee with her and explain the plan. Meanwhile, Bullock and Gordon continues to investigate the homicide. They go to a bar or a woman told them that the girl was beautiful and well and that the man with whom she spent the evening was beautiful. We see man in question in a flashback, he seduces her and brings back home, to kill her. Bullock gives one of his cards to the bartender telling her she can call if she remembers anything else. In [Wayne mansion] for that Alfred rests Bruce to go investigate Reginald. He found his address and comes across a "slum." Oswald happens a few seconds after Bruce, he almost met! He will settle accounts with boyfriend "dangerous" Antonia. But this one is resigned to not to drop her beautiful. Oswald knowing that he is a guitarist decides to cut a finger to abandon Antonia. In DPCG, Leslie to finished examining the body of Fairchild and notes that unlike other types of murder such as this, it has not undergone any violence or Sexual injury. Jim thought while she was kidnapped and sequestered. In a flshback we see the young woman who wakes up man (named Jason) has planned a whole program for the day, unfortunately the young woman can not leave it tries but after a while, the angry man decides to remember ... In the clinic of Dr. Dulmacher, Fish spy his boss and decides to return to his office to steal his keys, and be able to escape. She is then surprised by the Doctor who asks her what she does. She claims that residents no longer have to eat. It knows she's lying and decided to point him in the top gun threatening to shoot. Fish frightened confesses half what she would do, she claims not to want to escape, want to kill a man. In a street, Bruce found Selina. He asks for help to find Reginald. She okay to accept. At the bar Lidia, & nbsp; Antonia crying in the arms of his grandmother who then grows to a big slap him and ask him to go clean. Then comes Oswald who finally asks Lidia discuss about the "terms". In DPCG, Ed found the index. Seeing Bullock understands that the murderer is not his first murder. In flashback we see a new Jason and Grace table, the young woman concerned think I missed her dish but the man reassures her. He then asks her questions she answers auquelles panicked, he tasted the lamb and found that indeed it is overcooked, which worries more Grace crying. Jason gets angry and decides to take her in his S & M room to kill her, saying he found "good". In the bar Lidia include Oswald and finally understand why they wanted to buy the place. Don Maroni habits here and Oswald wants to kill him in that place. In the clinic Dulmacher, Fish and his henchmen decide to escape, it gives them the keys to be able to drive the boat. As for her, she leaves to get Kelly, unfortunately she gets caught by Dulmacher that threatens to kill her, he had not expected that just going to attack the prisoners. Fleeing prisoners trigger the arrival of Catcher. One of the prisoners realized that Fish has stretched their trap and they will die. Fish, she decides to board the helicopter with other prisoners but & nbsp; she does not know how to drive. By starting the helicopter she is shot by the Catcher. What worries Kelly. In DPCG, Bullock gives information on the killer Jim who asked why the case remained secret. Bullock replied that when a police officer investigating the man, he takes revenge by killing loved ones to agent.Harvey also asked how he had the investigation. In slums, found Selina and Bruce Wayne finally found Reginald and many consider the question about "the incident". The man did not answer at first, but the young girl, cunning, steals his medication and threaten to throw them out the window if they refuse to answer. Man initially reluctant but refuses As he admits he was sent by Bunderslaw and Mathis. Selina pretended to swing his medication by .L'homme window angrily threatens children what scares Bruce who tries to kill him but can not do it that's when the Selina balance over the window which terrifies Bruce. In DPCG, Bullock "interrogates" Moore and discovers that he was sent by Loeb. Angry Jim decided to continue still the case even if the milking Bullock crazy and told him that the life of Lee .In game is leaving a message to [ Thompkins | his girlfriend], the Commissioner sees Gordon Loeb and threat.